


До завтра

by Leytenator



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Groundhog Day, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Саммари: Эггзи просыпается в шесть утра в одном и том же месте. В один и тот же день. Самый страшный день в своей жизни, который раз за разом пытается изменить.Примечания: день сурка!АУПреупреждения: многократные смерти персонажей





	До завтра

Название: До завтра  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Беты: Мэй_Чен, Доктор Амбридж  
Он просыпается в шесть утра.  
Запах жареного бекона долетает даже до спальни. Эггзи торопливо вылезает из кровати, распахивает шкаф гостевой комнаты и довольно усмехается: он так и знал, здесь в каждом углу найдется по чертовому пижонскому халату.  
Плотная мягкая ткань пахнет перечной мятой и прачечной, но Эггзи упрямо задирает ворот и утыкается в него носом. Кажется, что если втянуть воздух посильнее, почувствуешь запах одеколона или, может быть, даже сигарет, а если повезет, то травки. Эггзи зуб дает, вечная ленивая расслабленность в любых ситуациях дается Гарри не просто так.  
Чертов бекон мешает. В животе урчит, Эггзи забивает на попытки почуять что-то еще, наспех умывается и спускается вниз, в столовую. Гарри в фартуке что-то режет, рукава его рубашки закатаны. Эггзи стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и улыбается, сам не зная отчего.  
— Проснулся, — Гарри не поворачивается к нему лицом, но Эггзи чувствует ответную улыбку, ее отблески застывают в волосах на макушке Гарри, посверкивают на плечах. Страшно подумать, что будет, если тот сейчас обернется. Так впору и ослепнуть.  
— Сейчас сдохну от голода, — говорит Эггзи, усаживаясь за стол.  
— Сперва выпусти Джей Би на улицу, потом вымой его лапы. Потом — свои. Затем можешь вернуться и сесть.  
— Необязательно было вставать так рано, я бы сам улизнул по-быстрому, ты бы и не заметил. Одна нога здесь — другая там!  
— Боюсь, для сегодняшнего испытания тебе потребуются сразу две. И голова тоже, так что рекомендую ее не терять.  
Легко сказать.  
После сытного завтрака и часовой лекции о манерах самую малость клонит в сон. Эггзи сползает в мягком кресле скоростного вагона кингсменовской подземки и чешет Джей Би за ухом. Тот тоже сытый и сонный, довольный жизнью и собой. Надо бы волноваться о грядущем задании, но Эггзи застрял в расслабленном ласковом утре, как в сливочном масле. Здесь и сейчас все хорошо. А будет еще лучше.  
— Пристрели собаку, — говорит Артур.  
— Так и знал, что ты ни на что не годишься, — говорит Артур.  
— Убирайся, — говорит Артур.  
Эггзи ничего не говорит.  
Ему кажется, что он до сих пор спит, в черном кэбе он то и дело щиплет себя за руку, не в силах поверить, что все сейчас закончится — уже закончилось, черт возьми, уже закончилось! Он не помнит, как доезжает домой, как залезает в душ, сдирая с себя на ходу одежду. Cтоит под раскаленными струями и трет лицо ладонями. Нет, нет, что за бред, что за гребаная чушь, он просто не может в это поверить, все вокруг — сон!  
Синяк на мамином лице — первое, что он видит, выйдя из ванной. Первое, что заставляет вздрогнуть и проснуться. Да. Это уже не сон. Это реальность, от которой он пытался ускользнуть, но ничего не вышло. Гребаный облом. Эггзи Анвин, ты ни на что не годишься. По крайней мере, хоть угнал машину, так вперед, смелей! Какого черта сидеть на месте, когда впереди еще столько неприятностей, в которых может оказаться твоя задница, столько возможностей, которые ты можешь просрать.  
Дин смеется над ним, когда Эггзи угрожает его убить.  
Дин смеется, когда отсылает своих парней.  
Дин смеется, когда Эггзи молотит кулаками по заблокированной дверце машины, которая едет сама по себе, и орет: «Выпусти меня отсюда!»  
Гарри не смеется. Он держит в руках планшет для управления кэбом, молча смотрит на него с балкона своего дома, и это самая наглядная аналогия для «сверху вниз», наглядней некуда.  
— Ты упустил такую возможность, — цедит он. Фартука на нем больше нет, рукава спущены и застегнуты запонками, от утренней улыбки не осталось и следа.  
Эггзи что-то лопочет, оправдывается, как сопливый пацан, которого выволок из своего сада злобный сосед.  
Всего лишь проверка. Холостые патроны, ну конечно. Вся его жизнь — холостая, ненастоящая.  
— Да, Мерлин. Я понял. Церковь. Готовь самолет.  
Гарри обещает все решить по возвращении, и стыд, который чувствует в этот момент Эггзи, самый сильный во всей его жизни. Конечно, Гарри все решит. Потому что Эггзи не способен ни на что, кроме как проебывать шанс за шансом.  
На часах полдень.  
Эггзи слоняется по дому, открывает дверь в спальню Гарри и тут же закрывает ее: острое чувство неуместности, собственной непринадлежности здешнему дому, миру бьет под дых с каждым новым шагом.  
Хочется ссать, но Эггзи упрямо не идет в туалет, чтобы не смотреть на чертово чучело собаки. Хорошо, что оставил Джей Би развлекать маму и сестренку, сейчас бы даже его хотелось прибить со злости. Он игнорирует гостевую ванную и выходит на улицу, справляет нужду в ближайшей подворотне, напугав до полусмерти какую-то седую дамочку выкриком: «Неприлично так пялиться на мои причиндалы, мэм!» Делает круг по кварталу и возвращается домой к Гарри.  
Он что-то жует на кухне, не чувствуя вкуса и запаха, потом методично отмывает тарелки и столовые приборы: не может позволить себе оставить ни следа беспорядка к возвращению Гарри. Уж с этим-то он должен справиться.  
Эггзи сидит до самой темноты в его кабинете, не включая свет, пока белые прямоугольники газет на стенах не начинают казаться чередой окон в загробный мир. Эггзи передергивает плечами и поднимает крышку ноутбука на столе.  
Он видит солнце и зеленые шары деревьев и кустов. Видит чистые улочки и пряничные домики одноэтажной Америки. Крест из темного дерева, льющийся из окон свет, много людей. Вытянутую руку с пистолетом, направленным в лицо разгневанной женщины.  
Он видит кровь.  
Кровь.  
Кровь.  
И ничего кроме этого.  
Он забывает, как дышать, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в край стола. Валентайн улыбается, выплевывая слова как сигаретные окурки. Эггзи видит на экране пулю, летящую точно в цель. Эггзи видит высокое небо.  
Больше он ничего не видит. Кажется, он орет, потому что иначе не объяснишь стоящий в ушах звон, словно в комнате взорвалась бомба. Потом идет на кухню и наливает себе виски, пьет, не морщась, и падает за стол.  
На часах девять.  
Надо что-то сделать. Прямо сейчас надо встать и что-нибудь сделать, иначе он сползет на пол и будет биться головой о ножку стола, пока не проломит себе череп. Это ведь все, на что он годится? Нет?  
Нет.  
Когда ближе к ночи Эггзи наконец добирается до ателье и видит шрам от валентайновского импланта за ухом у Артура, все решается само собой. Гарри мертв. Никто не вернется, никто ничего не исправит. Никто не накажет его, какую бы дурость он ни сделал. Так какой смысл бояться — одной больше, одной меньше.  
Коньяк омерзителен на вкус и жжет глотку. Эггзи улыбается, думая о том, насколько сильнее жжет чужое нутро отравленная порция. Он волочет за собой тело Артура с дыркой от выдранного импланта, с яростным упоением оббивая им все углы примерочной, потом вздергивает и прижимает холодную руку мертвеца к зеркалу.  
Мерлин ему верит. Мерлин не говорит, что разберется со всем или что все будет хорошо — да достаточно посмотреть на его закаменевшую рожу, чтобы понять: ни хрена хорошего им не светит. Но Мерлин четко знает, что делает, и Эггзи следует указаниям беспрекословно. Думать — слишком большая роскошь сейчас. Слишком большая боль.  
В голове словно взрываются фейерверки, Рокси протягивает ему бутылку воды и упаковку аспирина, Эггзи проглатывает сразу три таблетки и выхлебывает минералку до дна. Он задремывает в кресле под шум двигателя, и ему снится черное небо. Или черная вода. Он не может решить.

Он просыпается в шесть утра.  
Подскакивает на кровати и хватает распахнутым ртом воздух. Легкие горят огнем, как будто он наглотался воды и едва не утонул. Джей Би скулит, пытаясь залезть к нему на постель, Эггзи наклоняется, берет его на руки и прижимает к себе, гладит короткую мягкую шерсть.  
Пахнет беконом.  
— Не представляешь, что мне сегодня снилось, — говорит он, спустившись в столовую, и старается, чтобы его голос звучал достаточно бодро.  
— Сперва выпусти Джей Би на улицу, потом вымой его лапы. Потом — свои. Затем можешь вернуться и сесть.  
Эггзи застывает на пороге, словно его окатили ледяной водой.  
— Гарри, — хрипит он. — Тебе никогда не снились вещие сны, а?  
— Нет, никогда, — Гарри поворачивается к нему и смотрит нарочито холодно. — Эггзи, не заставляй меня повторять дважды. Или тебе так хочется убирать свежую лужу на ковре?  
— А? Да, сейчас.  
Эггзи долго стоит на крыльце и пытается выровнять дыхание. Сон, всего лишь сон. Дурной сон. Охренеть, каким реальным все казалось. Каким живым. Так и тронуться можно, если каждый день видеть во сне такую прорву трупов.  
— Мне снилось, что ты убил сотню людей в церкви, — криво усмехается он, садясь за стол и намазывая тост джемом.  
Брови Гарри взмывают вверх.  
— Не сказал бы, что ощущаю себя настолько воинствующим атеистом.  
— А перед тем, как сделать это, ты сказал, что ты... — Эггзи давится и кашляет, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Нет, черт, лучше тебе не знать этого.  
Он хихикает под снисходительным взглядом Гарри и чувствует, как ночная муть медленно рассеивается, уходя из головы. Они болтают о каких-то пустяках, вроде дурацкого задания Гарри, на котором тому надо было изображать клоуна на детском празднике. Эггзи хохочет, не обращая внимания на укоризну в глазах Гарри. Тот наконец не выдерживает и со вздохом поднимается со своего места.  
— Ты сегодня явно не в ладу с манерами. Будь добр, объясни мне, зачем ты кормишь тостами стол, а не себя самого? Если бы тебе не надо было спешить, заставил бы убрать за собой.  
— Вернусь — вылижу стол языком, — Эггзи подмигивает и застывает, как будто облитый янтарем, потому что Гарри моргает немного растерянно и сразу же отворачивается, пряча глаза.  
— Обойдемся без таких радикальных методов, — говорит он и вновь повязывает фартук. — Поторопись, иначе Мерлин с тебя шкуру спустит.  
Джей Би радостно лает, засранец.  
— Пристрели собаку, — говорит Артур.  
— Что?  
Эггзи на секунду кажется, будто он сам раздвоился. Один Эггзи продолжает сидеть и тупо пялиться на протянутый пистолет, второй — крепко хватает рукоять и направляет его на дрожащего Джей Би. Трясется сам, как будто сейчас обоссытся от страха. Опускает руку. Возвращает оружие Артуру. Выходит вон.  
— Вы уснули? — интересуется Артур, и Эггзи вздрагивает, подскакивая в кресле. — Вы меня слышите?  
Эггзи молча поднимается и подходит к Артуру. Он смотрит на тонкую, едва заметную полоску шрама за его ухом.  
— Сволочь, — хрипит он, бросаясь на него, и чувствует холодное прикосновение металла к шее. Это кольцо. В нем ток.

Он просыпается в шесть утра.  
Пахнет беконом.  
Эггзи сползает с кровати на пол и пытается отдышаться. Он ощупывает шею, встает и рассматривает ее в зеркале, но кожа гладкая, ни следа ожога от разряда в хреновы тысячи вольт. Джей Би лижет его пальцы, пытается заглянуть в лицо, но Эггзи уже несется вниз, едва не скатываясь кубарем по лестнице.  
— Незачем так спешить. Сперва выпусти Джей Би на улицу, потом вымой его лапы. Потом — свои. Затем можешь вернуться и сесть... Эггзи?  
Эггзи обнимает его со спины, уткнувшись лицом в шею, давясь словами и воздухом.  
— Эта хрень, — бормочет он сбивчиво, пока Гарри не разворачивается и не отстраняет его, крепко сжав ладони на плечах. — Эта хрень происходит со мной третий раз уже, третий! Я просыпаюсь у тебя дома, ты жаришь бекон, я еду к Артуру, и он велит мне застрелить чертову собаку, а я отказываюсь, и потом будешь ты, холостые патроны, и самолет, и церковь, ебаная церковь!  
— Эггзи, пожалуйста, успокойся, — Гарри мягко подталкивает его к стулу, садится рядом, смотрит в глаза. — Объясни все по порядку. Что за церковь? И откуда ты знаешь про патроны, тебе Мерлин рассказал?  
— Церковь. В Кентукки. Валентайн там тестирует свои сим-карты сегодня. Они... излучают нейроволны. Будят агрессию. Ты там сегодня умрешь. А я поеду к Артуру, увижу шрам от импланта на шее и убью его. А ты будешь лежать там, возле церкви, с пулей в голове, и еще ты убьешь всех людей внутри перед этим...  
Гарри сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Эггзи цепляется пальцами за ворот его рубашки.  
— Я не псих. Я не гребаный псих, верь мне! Я... ты... ты рассказал мне про мистера Пикуля! Ты выстрелили в него холостым, он прожил у тебя одиннадцать лет, а потом умер от... о, черт, что-то с желудком!  
— Панкреатит, — Гарри осторожно разжимает его пальцы и встает, стягивает с себя фартук, поправляет манжеты рубашки. — Хорошо. Это ты мог выведать у Мерлина, и, клянусь, если это так, я сыграю его лысой головой в бильярд. Кто тебе рассказал про церковь в Кентукки? Ты подслушивал мой разговор с Артуром?  
— Нет! Это было вчера! Я клянусь тебе, Гарри! Я третий день просыпаюсь, и со мной происходит одно и то же, блядь, я так сойду с ума! Это психоз!  
— Это называется дежа вю, — Гарри смотрит куда-то поверх его головы и коротко кивает. — Ты очень разочаровал меня, Эггзи. Я не думал, что ты станешь шпионить за мной.  
— Но это не так!  
— Возьмите себя в руки, — Гарри морщится и отворачивается к окну. — Идите. Вы опоздаете на испытание. Хотя не думаю, что с полученной информацией оно представит для вас сложность.  
— Да ебал я это задание! Ебал я ваш Кингсмен! Мне плевать на это все, мне не плевать только на тебя! В полдень тебе позвонит Мерлин и скажет, что есть новости от Валентайна. Что надо лететь в Кентукки. Если... когда он это сделает, свяжись со мной, слышишь? Я прошу тебя! И не верь Артуру, у него имплант!  
— Вы свободны.  
Эггзи поднимается в гостевую спальню, срывает с себя халат с пижамой и зашвыривает их в угол комнаты, натягивает одежду, хватает Джей Би и вылетает из дома Гарри.  
На то, чтобы раздобыть пистолет, уходит чертовых полтора часа. Еще два — чтобы добраться до загородной базы Кингсмен своим ходом: Гарри не провожает его до ателье, поэтому ход через зеркало открыть некому. Можно было бы сунуться туда в одиночку и попросить у кого-нибудь помощи, но Эггзи хочет сделать все сам.  
Он справится.  
Он на что-то сгодится.  
— Наконец-то. Мы уже думали, вы решили прогулять. Садитесь.  
— Спасибо, я постою, — цедит Эггзи и выхватывает пистолет. Старый сукин сын слишком уверен в своей безнаказанности. Он даже не успевает дернуться, когда пуля входит ему в лоб.  
Эггзи слышит, как в дверь стучат.  
— Сэр? У вас все в порядке? — слышит он голос Мерлина.  
Эггзи делает глубокий вдох и говорит громко и ровно:  
— Мерлин. У него имплант Валентайна на шее. Я его пристрелил. Пожалуйста, скажите Гарри, чтобы он не летел в Кентукки.  
Мерлин выбивает дверь одним ударом, вторым — пистолет из его рук. Потом направляет на него свое оружие.  
— Я только что посадил его на самолет. А теперь объясни, что за дерьмо тут происходит.  
— Мне надо проверить телефон. Мерлин. Блядь. Пожалуйста, — Эггзи поднимает руки. — Достаньте у меня из кармана телефон и скажите, там есть пропущенный звонок от Гарри?  
Мерлин молча подходит к нему и обыскивает. Продолжая держать на прицеле, осматривает тело Артура и медленно опускает пистолет, закусив губу.  
— Он разрядился, — Мерлин бросает ему в руки отнятый смартфон, сжимает пальцами переносицу и внимательно смотрит. — Откуда ты знал про имплант?  
На часах полдень.  
К вечеру у них есть четкий план, неполный список агентов, оставшихся на их стороне и готовых к операции, и пара занятых подземных камер.  
— Ты должен был с самого начала обратиться ко мне. От тела мы избавились, легенду я придумал, но проверить абсолютно всех в Кингсмен физически не успею. Со Штатами пока не связывался: в нашем американском отделении наверняка есть люди Валентайна, нельзя допустить утечки информации. Обойдемся минимумом сил. На случай, если у нас ничего не выйдет — перестань страдать, я говорю «если», а не «когда!» — запомни, что должен сказать мне, чтобы я тебе поверил. «Винченцо». Запомни, — говорит Мерлин, серый от усталости. Над Атлантикой хреновая связь, поговорить с Гарри так до сих пор и не удалось, и Эггзи мелко трясет от напряжения, все сильнее и сильнее с каждым часом. — Разумеется, Гарри тебе не поверил и решил, что ты просто за ним следишь, это же чертов самовлюбленный кретин, почти полностью зацикленный на себе. До сих пор не понимаю, какая муха его укусила в день, когда он решил о тебе позаботиться. Чертов позер. «Католическая шлюха на отдыхе со своим бойфрендом!» Ну надо же!  
Эггзи сцепляет пальцы в замок, чтобы не дрожали.  
— Так. Иди и поешь, на тебя тошно смотреть. И пса накорми, идиот. Это приказ. Выполнять.  
Эггзи тупо пялится в стену, дожидаясь, пока Джей Би поест. Потом достает из кармана смартфон, который успел зарядиться еще к обеду, и открывает список пропущенных звонков.  
Семь непринятых вызовов от Гарри. И одно сообщение: «Дождись меня».  
Когда в восемь Гарри наконец выходит на связь, у Эггзи пересыхает в горле.  
— Немедленно возвращайся обратно, — велит Мерлин. — Ты мог не поверить пацану, но мне верить обязан. Гарри, Артур — предатель. Он мертв. Вечером на его телефон отправят координаты убежища, мы сразу же вылетим.  
— Простите, что не запомнил их, — шепчет Эггзи.  
— Это ты меня прости, — говорит Гарри после секундной заминки и делает глубокий вдох. — Прости, Эггзи.  
— Извинения приняты, — бормочет тот, глядя в пол.  
Мерлин обсуждает с Гарри дальнейшие планы, пока тот возвращается с полдороги в аэропорт. По пути у него спускает колесо, и он тратит добрых двадцать минут, чтобы поменять его под едкие комментарии Мерлина.  
В ушах гулко стучит кровь, Эггзи прикрывает глаза и трет лицо ладонями. Джей Би тихо скулит и жмется к его ноге.  
— Что такое, ну, в чем дело, бро? — спрашивает Эггзи и застывает, услышав резкий скрип тормозов.  
Гарри ругается грязно и витиевато. Эггзи вскидывает взгляд и пялится в монитор. Он видит микроавтобусы с тонированными стеклами. Людей с автоматами.  
Он видит кровь.  
Кровь.  
Кровь.  
— Неусели вы думали, сто мы не отследим такого долгосданного гостя? — спрашивает Валентайн и вскидывает руку с пистолетом.  
Эггзи орет. Когда тело с глухим звуком падает на асфальт, Эггзи вскакивает и кричит, срывая голос, бьет кулаком в монитор, громит все вокруг, пока Мерлин не зажимает его как в тисках.  
— Успокойся, — хрипит он. — Эггзи, возьми себя в руки, у нас еще полно работы!  
На часах девять.  
Эггзи кричит и вырывается, пока не чувствует короткий укол в шею. Он закрывает глаза и проваливается в черноту. 

Он просыпается в шесть утра.  
Он весь покрыт ледяным потом, но совершенно спокоен и собран.  
— Гарри, могу я позаимствовать твои очки? — спрашивает он, выгуляв Джей Би и вымыв руки. Они почти перестают дрожать. — Мне надо кое-что уточнить у Мерлина.  
— Даже не надейся, что уговоришь его дать тебе сегодня какую-то поблажку, — Гарри хмыкает, но снимает с себя очки и надевает их на нос Эггзи, поправляет, чтобы сидели ровно, и коротко треплет его по волосам.  
Эггзи смотрит на легкую улыбку на его губах, и ему хочется разрыдаться как ребенку.  
— Спасибо, Гарри. И, знаешь, вообще — спасибо. За все, что ты делаешь для меня. Я благодарен, правда. Я, может, и веду себя как кретин, но ты просто знай...  
— Я знаю, — коротко говорит Гарри и улыбается шире. Его улыбка ослепляет, об нее хочется согреть закоченевшие руки, и Эггзи сам не знает, что делает, когда понимает, что касается губ Гарри кончиками пальцев.  
— Эггзи, — тихо говорит тот, и он поспешно отдергивает руку.  
— Прости. Показалось, что у тебя там крошка.  
Эггзи поднимается наверх, ощущая чужой взгляд между лопаток — он жжет кожу, как режущиеся крылья.  
Мерлин слушает его молча и не перебивает. Потом велит оставаться на месте и дожидаться дальнейших указаний.  
— Что такое «Винченцо»? — спрашивает Эггзи, прежде чем отключить связь.  
— Мое имя, — отвечает Мерлин с явной неохотой. — Я шотландец только по матери.  
Эггзи снова спускается в столовую и завтракает, промахиваясь вилкой мимо рта — ему хочется смотреть на Гарри, не моргая, не отрывая взгляда. Ему кажется, он никогда не сможет насмотреться вдоволь. Гарри откладывает приборы и аккуратно промокает губы уголком салфетки.  
— Что-то случилось? — интересуется он, собирая посуду со стола. — Нет, сиди, сиди, я сам управлюсь, ты все-таки мой гость.  
— Ничего, — Эггзи качает головой, облизывая губы. — Просто... готовим с Мерлином кое-что.  
— Терпеть не могу сюрпризы, — коротко усмехается Гарри, взглянув на него поверх очков. У него выбилась прядь и падает на лицо. Эггзи едва сдерживается, чтобы не протянуть руку и не поправить ее.  
— А я не люблю, когда все так, как ожидаешь, — Эггзи встает из-за стола и делает глубокий вдох. — Может, прогуляемся до ателье пешком? Времени еще полно. День хороший.  
Они идут неспешно, рука к руке, едва не задевая друг друга кончиками пальцев. Джей Би семенит где-то впереди, то и дело оглядываясь, будто проверяя, не завернули ли они случайно в какую-нибудь подворотню. Эггзи улыбается и несет какую-то чушь про «Мою прекрасную леди» и первый и единственный раз, когда он был в театре. Гарри обещает сводить его в оперу с самым серьезным лицом, но глаза за стеклами очков у него искрятся весельем. В примерочной он кладет ладонь на зеркало, и они начинают опускаться вниз, в темноту.  
— Ты сегодня на удивление сосредоточен, — говорит Гарри, глядя на него. — Неужели пакость, которую вы задумали на пару с Мерлином, настолько соблазнительна, что ты посвящаешь ей все свои мысли?  
— О, извини, ты, конечно, гораздо соблазнительней! — выпаливает Эггзи и только потом соображает, что сморозил. Брови Гарри ползут вверх. Эггзи фыркает и смеется. — Мерлин был прав, ты чертовски самолюбивый...  
— Продолжай, я охотно послушаю, — Гарри улыбается и склоняет голову набок.— Что такое, Эггзи? У меня опять крошка на губах?  
— Нет, только чертовски гнусная ухмылочка.  
Они оба застывают перед кабиной подземки. Эггзи сжимает кулаки в карманах.  
— Может, поедешь со мной? Мне... будет так спокойнее, правда.  
— Если ты настаиваешь, — удивленно тянет Гарри.  
— Мне это очень нужно, — тихо говорит Эггзи, и Гарри молча садится в кресло напротив.  
Их встречает непривычная суматоха. Рокси с опухшим от слез лицом сидит на койке в комнате кандидатов и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, зажав рукой рот.  
— Рокс, — выдыхает Эггзи, кидаясь к ней. — Рокс, эй, посмотри на меня, ну-ка, быстро посмотри! Что такое? Ты не смогла? Да? Ну что ты так убиваешься, жизнь же не заканчивается на этом гребаном Кингсмен!  
— Мерлин... погиб, — выталкивает она между рыданиями. — Несчастный... случай, никто ничего не говорит... Эггзи, что мне теперь делать?  
— Ты уже была у Артура? — спрашивает он, быстро поднимаясь на ноги. Рокси кивает и закрывает лицо ладонями.  
— Я не смогла... Мерлин, он... Он так много значил...  
— Рокс, ты сильная. Ты справишься, все будет хорошо.  
Эггзи проходит мимо побледневшего Гарри и замирает, поравнявшись с ним.  
— Можешь ответить на один вопрос?  
— Если тебя интересует, собираюсь ли я разнести тут все по камню, то мой ответ — тебя это не каса...  
— Нет, — мотает головой Эггзи. — Скажи мне вот что. Как умер мой отец? Ты говорил, он спас тебе жизнь.  
— Он закрыл меня своим телом от гранаты, — тихо говорит Гарри.  
— Спасибо. Я скоро вернусь.  
Гарри смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Пристрели собаку, — говорит Артур.  
Эггзи стреляет в Джей Би, не целясь, прикусив губу и глядя на Артура в упор.  
— Надо же, — тот удивленно качает головой. — Не ожидал. Ну, что же, — он с видимым усилием берет себя в руки. — Добро пожаловать в Кингсмен, Ланселот.  
Эггзи жмет покрытую пигментными пятнами руку, с трудом подавляя желание сломать ее.  
— Я хотел бы кое-что с вами обсудить, сэр, — он доверительно наклоняется, не выпуская чужую ладонь из пальцев, и шепчет: — Мне кажется, вам я могу доверять. Я пробовал завести речь об этом с Гарри, но он настолько разозлился, что чуть не убил меня.  
— Считай, что ты меня уже заинтересовал, — Артур окидывает его внимательным взглядом, и Эггзи заставляет себя разжать пальцы.  
— Я был у Гарри в палате, когда он говорил о Ричмонде Валентайне, сэр. Я тогда поспорил с ним, вы можете посмотреть записи с камер наблюдения. Мне кажется, что мистер Валентайн — чертов гений. Я так и сказал тогда, и у меня в голове до сих пор не укладывается, почему мы должны бороться с ним вместо того, чтобы оказать поддержку. Черт возьми, в конце концов, и он, и мы работаем на благо человечества!  
— В чем-то Галахад был все-таки прав, — говорит Артур, прищурив глаза. — У молодого поколения явно более прогрессивный взгляд на вещи. — Он поднимается из кресла, и за те несколько секунд, что Эггзи сидит и смотрит на него с рожей счастливого щенка, мысленно расстреливая, расстреливая, расстреливая в упор, проходит целая вечность. — Как вы относитесь к сэру Галахаду, Эггзи?  
— Из-за него погиб мой отец, — выдыхает тот, сжимая кулаки до боли.  
Артур удовлетворенно кивает.  
— Следуйте за мной.  
На часах полдень.  
Эггзи звонит Гарри и сообщает, что прошел испытание. Что очень сожалеет о Мерлине. Что приедет вечером. Если Гарри не будет против.  
— Хорошо. До вечера, — звучит на том конце трубки, и Эггзи готов поклясться, что когда он вернется в ставший уже почти родным дом, Гарри будет весь покрыт кровью тех, кому не посчастливится сегодня попасться ему под руку. Зато жив.  
На часах девять.  
Эггзи с Артуром пьют коньяк, чокаясь пузатыми бокалами в гулкой тишине комнаты для собраний в ателье. Он слушает чертов бред о спасении мира, изо всех сил стараясь не коситься на экран чужого смартфона. Когда там наконец загораются координаты, Эггзи тихо выдыхает, отпечатывая в памяти каждую цифру.  
— Полетите со мной и сможете сами познакомиться с мистером Валентайном, — улыбается Артур, снова наполняя его бокал. — Поверьте мне, он удивительный человек.  
— Мало кто удостаивался этой характеристики из ваших уст, Артур, — бесшумно вошедший Гарри садится напротив Эггзи, по левую руку от Артура, и забирает себе полный бокал. — Мальчику рано так много пить, вам не кажется?  
Артур бледен, но прекрасно держит себя в руках.  
— Давно вы ему продались?  
Дуло пистолета Гарри смотрит на Артура, глаза Гарри — на Эггзи.  
— Стреляй, — шепчет тот. И Гарри стреляет.  
Эггзи опускает веки и оседает в кресле, словно из него выпустили весь воздух.  
— Слава богу. Ты не представляешь, какой это ад — каждый день просыпаться...  
— И думать о том, что рядом — человек, из-за которого погиб твой отец? Эггзи, ты невыразимо туп. Жизнь тебя ничему не учит?  
Эггзи нащупывает на спине крохотный жучок. Открывает глаза и смотрит в нацеленное на него дуло.  
— Я притворялся, — шепчет он. — Чтобы спасти всех.  
— Ты позвонил Мерлину утром. А спустя полчаса он был мертв.  
— Я все объясню.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоих извинениях.  
— Мы обо всем договорились заранее, Гарри, я клянусь! Мы работали вместе! Он мне доверял! Он сказал, как его зовут на самом деле — его зовут Винченцо!  
— Его звали Винченцо, — говорит Гарри и снимает очки. Глаза у него покрасневшие от напряжения. — Ты — мое самое большое разочарование, Эггзи, — он трет кривящиеся губы. — Нет. Самая большая ошибка.  
Эггзи чувствует, как боль разрывает его голову пополам, и падает в черноту.

Он просыпается в шесть утра.  
Он идет в кабинет Гарри, взламывает ящик стола, берет две пары наручников. Спускается в столовую, обнимает Гарри со спины и мягко толкает вбок, к стене. Коротко выдыхает в шею. И приковывает его правую руку к водопроводной трубе.  
— Позволь узнать, что происходит? — лениво интересуется тот, дергая рукой. Эггзи приковывает вторую, снимает с него очки и садится за стол. — Эггзи? Какого черта? Ты думаешь, я не освобожусь за пару минут? Можно было просто попросить меня продемонстрировать тебе...  
— Мы будем сидеть так весь день, — отвечает тот и включает было связь с Мерлином, но потом откладывает очки в сторону, закрывая ладонями лицо. — Гребаная срань, Гарри, если бы ты только знал, как я устал. Может быть, стоит просто разрешить тебе сразу меня пристрелить?  
— Я не помню, чтобы выказывал такое желание, — настороженно говорит Гарри, сверля взглядом стену. — По крайней мере, до этой минуты.  
— Зато я помню, — говорит Эггзи, подхватывает очки и вытаскивает из кармана пистолет, который нашел во взломанном ящике.  
Он бьет бешено дернувшегося Гарри рукоятью по затылку — несильно, для верности, чтобы вырубить на ближайшие пару часов. Он долго держит пальцы на его шее, считая пульс, и никак не может убрать их. Ему интересно, как умер Гарри в прошлый день. Почему-то он даже не сомневается в этом.  
Он застреливает Артура.  
Он все объясняет Мерлину.  
Он называет предателей, он диктует список проверенных агентов и координаты. Улыбается перепуганной, но решительной Рокси — Ланселоту, поправляет себя Эггзи. У Кингсмен самые скоростные самолеты в мире. Валентайна убивают еще в аэропорту Кентукки. Базу в горах берут штурмом, освобождая всех заложников.  
На часах девять.  
Мир спасен.  
Эггзи открывает дверь дома и холодеет, понимая, что она не заперта — замок сломан. Он проходит развороченную прихожую, столовую с вывернутыми ящиками — серебра больше нет.  
Тело полулежит у стены, все еще прикованное к трубе. Эггзи смотрит на бурое пятно давно засохшей крови на полу, садится рядом, засовывает пистолет себе в рот и нажимает на курок.

Он просыпается в шесть утра.  
Сквозь плотные шторы едва пробивается тусклый свет.  
Пахнет беконом.  
Эггзи поворачивается на бок и накрывается одеялом с головой. Он лежит так не то в дреме, не то в странном коматозном состоянии, когда глаза открыты, но не можешь пошевелиться. Когда не знаешь, спишь или бодрствуешь.  
— Я стучал в дверь, но ты не отвечал. Прошу прощения за вторжение, но завтрак уже давно на столе.  
Эггзи чувствует, как прогибается матрас под весом еще одного тела. Тепло руки, легшей на накрытое одеялом плечо. Он выбирается из душного кокона и трет лицо рукой.  
— Дурно спал? — спрашивает Гарри, заглядывая ему в глаза с беспокойством. — Плохой сон?  
Эггзи молча кивает. Джей Би убегает через приоткрытую дверь.  
— Он сожрет весь бекон, — хрипло говорит Эггзи. — И тосты. И салфетки.  
Гарри тихо смеется. Эггзи берет его за руку и подносит ее к губам. Гарри вздрагивает и мягко отнимает ладонь, потом кладет ее на щеку Эггзи и гладит.  
— Что случилось?  
— Если бы тебе предложили выбрать между жизнью одного человека, самого дорогого на свете, и жизнями людей всего мира, что бы ты выбрал?  
Гарри обводит кончиками пальцев его скулу, бровь, потом ерошит волосы на голове.  
— Мир. Ты знаешь ответ, Эггзи.  
— И ты нисколько бы об этом не жалел?  
— Конечно, жалел бы. Если этот человек действительно мне дорог.  
— А если люди не все, а почти все? — говорит Эггзи и чертыхается, понимая, как жалобно звучит.  
Гарри качает головой.  
— В нашем деле неуместен торг. Мы защищаем весь мир, забыв о личных интересах. Это и значит быть кингсменом, понимаешь, Эггзи?  
— Я понимаю, — шепчет он. За окном шелестят шинами редкие машины. Поют птицы. За окном жизнь.  
— Скажешь мне, что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, и Эггзи мотает головой. — Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?  
— Обними меня, — отвечает Эггзи и криво улыбается — это звучит уже вовсе жалко и по-детски, Гарри сейчас наверняка выдаст ему очередную тираду о том, как ведет себя истинный джентльмен...  
Гарри пересаживается ближе и обнимает его — крепко, так крепко, что ребра трещат, и сердце гулко стучит, споря с другим, чей голос громче и быстрее собственного. Эггзи утыкается носом ему в шею и втягивает воздух — пахнет одеколоном, едва уловимо — табаком и чем-то еще, сладким, похожим на травку, но куда пьянее и слаще. Этот запах напрочь вышибает остатки мозгов, и Эггзи проводит языком по горячей коже, слизывая скачущий под губами пульс, пробуя его на вкус — восхитительно, охрененно хорошо, ничего лучше он в жизни не пробовал.  
Гарри коротко, рвано выдыхает и прижимает его к себе еще сильнее.  
— Ты мне дорог. Больше всех. Я тебя люблю, — говорит Эггзи, осознавая себя и каждое произнесенное слово четко как никогда.  
Сейчас он впервые за долгое, безумно долгое время чувствует себя бодрствующим, с ясным умом, абсолютно уверенным в каждом своем действии. Он отстраняется и смотрит в лицо Гарри — его улыбка слепит глаза, и Эггзи прикрывает их, целуя Гарри вслепую, на ощупь находя губами губы, касаясь горячего языка своим. Гарри целует его в ответ — и Эггзи хочется разрыдаться, избить самого себя до полусмерти. Как он мог потерять столько времени, почему, зачем он проводил все эти повторяющиеся дни в бесконечной погоне, спешке, когда самое важное было здесь, так близко?  
Так близко.  
Гарри забирается руками под его пижамную куртку и ведет ладонями вверх, его пальцы щекочут ребра, подбираются к соскам и сжимают их. Эггзи стонет, падая на кровать, опрокидывая Гарри на себя. Он обхватывает его руками и ногами, целует его в шею, в губы, в щеку, выгибается и трется об его пах ноющим членом, и когда Гарри закусывает губу и подается ему навстречу, Эггзи так хорошо, что он кричит.  
Матрас пружинит под ними, Гарри шепчет: «Перевернись, мой хороший, так будет удобней», — но Эггзи упрямо мотает головой, стягивает с себя штаны и раздвигает ноги. Он хочет смотреть в лицо. Он хочет запомнить. Навсегда. Навсегда.  
Ему больно, он закусывает губу, когда Гарри толкается в него, наспех растянув смоченными слюной пальцами.  
— Ты точно хочешь? — тихо спрашивает он, глядя в искаженное лицо Эггзи. — Давай я просто тебе подрочу, а в следующий раз...  
— Нет! Нет, — повторяет Эггзи уже тише и коротко выдыхает, пытаясь расслабиться. — Я хочу сейчас, Гарри. Я хочу, черт тебя дери, да блядь, вставь уже мне, всю жизнь мечтал убалтывать кого-то со мной потрахаться, ну ты и самовлюбленный засранец, скажу я тебе! Да, да, ты просто охрененный, а теперь давай, засунь свое самомнение себе в задницу, а свой член — в мою!  
Он обхватывает член Гарри, направляя в себя, и задыхается, давясь воздухом. Жарко, саднит зад, собственный член ноет от прилившей крови, Эггзи сжимает его в кулаке, надрачивая себе и давясь болезненными стонами.  
— Мы никуда не торопимся, Эггзи. Посмотри на меня. Ну же. Вот так.  
Гарри замирает и начинает медленно подаваться бедрами вперед, входя в него, растягивая с каждым толчком все больше и больше. Он кладет ладонь на член Эггзи, ведет пальцем по влажной головке, и Эггзи забывает о боли, о том, как дышать, забывает обо всем чертовом мире, потому что все, что происходит с ним сейчас, стоит того, чтобы умереть.  
Гарри трахает его неспешно, целуя в переносицу, собирая губами капли пота со лба. Он дрочит ему, надавливая время от времени на щель на головке, и Эггзи стискивает зубы и мотает головой.  
— Блядь, я сейчас кончу. Я сейчас кончу, блядь, Гарри, я сейчас!  
Гарри напрягается и подхватывает его под колени, разводит бедра шире, так что мышцы начинают ныть.  
— Гарри, я сейчас...  
— Если ты повторишь это еще раз, я кончу сам.  
У Гарри прилипли ко лбу длинные пряди, у Гарри розовые пятна на скулах, у Гарри молодое лицо, сумасшедшее, насмешливое, удивленное, счастливое, нежное. Эггзи сжимает свой член и выгибается до хруста в позвонках, и слышит хриплый вздох, и чувствует, как его вбивает в кровать каждый резкий толчок.  
Гарри падает на него, целует в закушенную губу, и Эггзи кончает, вцепившись ему в плечи, обтянутые влажной от пота рубашкой. Он тяжело дышит и нащупывает на ней пуговицы, выдирая их из петель. Гарри послушно стягивает с себя одежду, и они лежат рядом, кожа к коже, губы к губам, и никакого «потом» нет. Никакого завтра нет. Никакой смерти нет.  
— Пора идти, — Гарри целует его в висок и садится на постели, улыбаясь. У него гнездо на голове, и Эггзи смеется, приглаживая его. — Я буду ждать твоего возвращения.  
Эггзи долго целует его у двери, не решаясь открыть ее и выйти за порог, пока Джей Би не начинает скулить и скрести ее лапами.  
Они едут к ателье на такси, Гарри всю дорогу смеется над тем, что последнее испытание может оказаться марафоном, и тогда Эггзи будет проклинать его после каждой мили. Эггзи молчит и держит его за руку. Он не выпускает ее все время, пока они спускаются вниз, к подземке.  
— Удачи, — говорит Гарри, обнимает его и отступает на шаг.  
Эггзи садится в кресло и закрывает глаза.  
Он не стреляет в собаку.  
Он возвращает Артуру пистолет.  
Он выходит из особняка с Джей Би подмышкой, обходит кэб и идет в свою квартиру пешком. Через час у него и в самом деле начинает немилосердно болеть задница, и он ловит машину.  
Дома Эггзи долго стоит под душем, улыбаясь, потом переодевается, идет к пабу и бьет Дину морду на глазах у его дружков.  
На часах двенадцать.  
Эггзи открывает дверь дома Гарри и вслушивается в тишину, прежде чем перешагнуть порог. На столе лежит записка «Срочно улетел. Поговорим вечером, и будь добр меня дождаться!»  
Эггзи берет бутылку виски и идет в кабинет. Он разглядывает газетные заголовки и отыскивает в сети каждую из этих статей. Ему кажется, что он проживает чужую жизнь и тем самым продлевает ее еще ненадолго.  
Он смеется после «католической шлюхи» и обессилено закрывает экран ноутбука в тот момент, когда насмешливая улыбка начинает сходить с лица Гарри. Все бесполезно. Сколько раз ни пробуй, спасти его не в силах Эггзи, и единственное, что мог, он уже сделал — постарался, чтобы этот день стал для Гарри лучшим из возможных.  
Эггзи наливает виски, делает глоток и ставит бокал на стол.  
На часах девять.  
Вечером прохладно, но он идет быстрым шагом, успевая согреться по пути к ателье.  
— Артур, Гарри мертв, — говорит он, и Артур жестом приглашает его сесть.  
Эггзи меняет бокалы, Эггзи пьет, Эггзи слушает всю эту чушь про спасение мира от вируса человечества.  
— Спасибо, нет. Я лучше останусь с Гарри, — отвечает он на предложение Артура и смотрит, как тот корчится в агонии с проклятьями на трясущихся губах.  
Он достает имплант, берет смартфон и едет к Мерлину и Рокси.  
В самолете полумрак, Мерлин настоял на том, чтобы они хотя бы попытались немного поспать перед высадкой. Эггзи закрывает глаза, до сих пор чувствуя на щеке тепло чужой ладони. Он проваливается в черноту, улыбаясь во сне.

Он просыпается в шесть утра.  
— Сначала высаживаем Ланселота, потом летим к убежищу Валентайна. Эггзи! Что вы хлопаете глазами, приходите в себя, у нас мало времени!  
— Который час? — спрашивает он, едва шевеля губами.  
— Шесть по местному.  
Эггзи садится в кресле и трет лицо ладонями.  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Рокси с беспокойством.  
Эггзи мотает головой.  
Они садятся на небольшом плато в горах, Рокси взмывает расстреливать спутник, Эггзи желает ей удачи и залезает обратно в самолет.  
— Переодевайтесь, — велит Мерлин, и Эггзи послушно натягивает на себя костюм. Смотреть на собственное отражение все равно что смотреть в лицо смерти.  
— Отлично выглядите. Гарри бы гордился, — одобрительно кивает Мерлин, и Эггзи сжимает кулаки. — Только не вздумайте появляться у него в больнице в таком виде, иначе он решит, что стал образцом для подражания, и его самомнение пробьет небеса.  
— Что? — говорит Эггзи. Он садится и говорит: — Что? Что ты сказал, Мерлин?  
Мерлин вздыхает и качает головой.  
— Так и знал, что зря вам это сообщил. Думал, вас это воодушевит, а не повергнет в ступор. Эггзи, вы вообще меня слышите?  
— Отлично слышу, — говорит Эггзи. — Просто расчудесно, Винченцо, охренительно хорошо слышу вас.  
Мерлин дергает бровью и открывает было рот, но потом закрывает его и поправляет очки.  
— Это мы потом обсудим. Эггзи, возьмите себя в руки. Гарри в больнице, его забрало ФБР, они вели наблюдение за церковью. Сказали, что он был на грани, но все-таки умудрился вернуться с того света. Жду не дождусь, когда он их там всех доведет до припадка и они сами его отправят назад. Пока что без партии наших фирменных ручек и зажигалок взамен отказываются. Кретины.  
— Что они еще сказали? — Эггзи облизывает губы и понимает, что улыбается как ненормальный. Мир катится в бездну, всем грозит глобальный пиздец, а он сидит тут и лыбится.  
— Ну а что, по-вашему, говорят в случаях, когда медикам не удалось угробить кого-то, несмотря на все старания и логику? Всяческую пафосную чушь. Что мы должны им по гроб жизни и нам чертовски повезло. Что так бывает, когда человеку действительно есть ради чего жить. Вы понимаете?  
— Да, — кивает Эггзи. — Да. Я понимаю. Я знаю, каково это.


End file.
